Farmers Son
by moonlight2009
Summary: From the son Farmers Daughter. Not a song-fic. Bad summerry I know.


Farmers son

I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. This is not my song I went of off it is Rodney Adkins- Farmers Daughter. Here is the link if you wish to see the video.

.com/watch?v=wzirZEG0h6Y

**warnings: non magic, AU first persons PoV This will have slash. The paring is Harry/Viktor.**

My new but very lovely beta is Sue Ansell.

I saw an ad for a helping hand at the Potter's farm. So I went for an interview and they hired me the same day. The started me that same day. My first job was fencing. As I was working the sun was beating down on me. I was sweaty and tired by noon. I took a break and saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen. It was Mr. potters son.

He just had on jeans and a tee but it took my breath away. As he got closer I saw he had something for me to drink. The closer he got the harder it was to stop my self from fantasizing. He was beautiful with his raven hair that seemed untameable, wide bright emerald green eyes, and luscious ruby red lips. I was just lucky I wasn't drooling.

Then he started to talk and his voice was beautiful to hear. "Viktor right? I brought you some sweet ice tea. I saw you taking a break and thought you could use something to cool you off.." A part of my mind just blissed out thinking that he was watching me. The other part figured he just looked out the window and saw me on break. I wanted to believe the first part as his face turned red telling me he said more then he wanted to. I grinned as I took the glass while my hand lingered more then it should have touching his. I was delighted when I saw his face get redder. The blush went down his neck and I wondered how far it went down.

I drank the tea and went back to work but not before I decided to take my shirt off. Before it came off he was staring at the ground but as he heard my shirt hit the ground his head snapped back up. I turned back around to see his jaw open slightly. His eyes were wandering all over my chest. When he noticed I saw him looking he turned away and practically fled. As he did my thoughts were full of his lovely heart shaped arse.

The next day he brought me out another glass and when I went to give the glass back my other hand shot out and grabbed him, bringing him close. He looked at me with wide and oh so green eyes. "Would you allow me to take you for a ride on my big tractor?" His eyes got bigger and he blushed before he said "I'm not that easy you know." I laughed and pulled him closer and said " I didn't mean that one I really meant the tractor." I loved how his blush got darker and I still wanted know how far down that blush went. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and in surprise I let him go. I stood there as he walked back and as he reached the steps he turned back around and with a brilliant smile he yelled " That was a yes if you hadn't noticed I'll see you after work then." he turned back around and went inside.

I couldn't stop the smile I had on all day. I didn't want to stop it either. As I finished I realised I was sweaty and gross so I decided to go on the other side of the barn and use the hose to wash the top half of me at least.

When I knocked on the door what I saw was not what I expected. He was wearing tight black pant s that looked like the were painted on, and a simple white top that fit him perfectly. He looked absoloutely delicious. He gave me a shy smile as he closed the door and realised he never told me his name. I pulled him close after he shut the door and whispered " you know you know my name but you never told me yours." He blushed, realising I was right "Harry my name's Harry."

He pulled away and grabbed my hand as we walked to the tractor. I hopped on and turned towards him with my hand out "Would you like to steer or hang on?" He looked at my hand, shook his head and hopped on in front of me. I admit I was a little shocked he was so tiny and the just hopped up like it was nothing for someone of his size. "I guess you want to steer." he just laughed at that and asked " What do you think I do here sit at home and watch as father does all the work.?" I just laughed.

He took us to a part of the field I hadn't been to yet but it was beautiful. He turned off the tractor got up and turned around so he was facing me. I put my hands on his waist without even thinking about it. He just looked at me with a shy grin. I was having trouble with my body's reaction- he was so close I could feel his body heat against mine. I ran my hands up and down his side then down to his thighs where they stopped.

"So what are your plans now that you have me?" I moved my hand to wrap around him and pull him so close I could feel his breath on my whispered "I plan on kissing you." and I did just that. We fought for the lead but after a few minuted he gave up and meltedinto me with a sigh. I could feel his hands running all over my chest and back. I moved my hands from his waist to his back to his ass cheeks and softly kneaded them. I grinned as he moaned. I pulled him closer and he ground into me, now it was my turn to moan. I could feel his erection grow with mine. He slipped one hand under my shirt and the other to the bulge in my pants. I bucked into his hand and moaned, I could feel him grin. I pulled back from the sweet kiss to go at his neck now it was my turn to grin as he moaned while I made my mark. He just whispered in my ear " I need a bed" I reached behind him and started the tractor back up and slowly made our way back to the house. While not the easiest with him going at my neck we made it. He jumped off and waited for me to follow and he led me into his room and pushed me down on his bed.

_slash_

He stripped out of his shirt, startling me, and started to strip me. After he got my shirt off he moaned and dove for a nipple. He started to lick at it and when I got used to it he bit it. As I arched into his mouth I could feel him grin. I growled and flipped him on his back and ground down on him, grinning as I heard him whimper. He pulled my head down and whispered in my ear "One we have too many clothes on and two lube and condoms are in the drawer."

Groaning, I dove for the drawer on the side of the bed.. Finding them I stood up and finished undressing. Hearing his gasp I looked up, smirking to see him staring at my 9 ½ inches and thick cock. I stripped him of his clothes. Groaning as I realised he'd "gone Commando". He was a bit smaller then me at only 7 ½ inches but thicker then I am. I grabbed the lube and condoms but before I could do anything he grabbed them from me. He pushed me on my back and kissed down my chest, till he got to my cock. He licked the vein and the rest like a lollypop for a bit before suckling on the tip and tonguing it. I gash and try to arch more of my cock into his hot and wet mouth. Then he does something no one had done before. He deep throated me and I nearly lost it in that moist heat. I growled at him and he grinned but got off. I rolled him slipped the condom on and lubed my fingers and slipped two in before he even noticed what was going on. He groaned then mewled as I pumped my hand, scissoring him then adding another finger. "You look so fucking hot like this." "Enough I'm ready please stop teasing me!"

I laughed but pulled my fingers out and he whimpered as I whispered "You'll be even fuller in a minute." He just groaned. I slicked up my cock and teased his entrance "Stop teasing me and put it in DAMNIT!" I just laughed but, tired of waiting, he flipped us over and impaled himself on me. My hands flew to his hips to grip him. He was incredibly tight and hot and I didn't think I would last long. As I calmed down I heard him whimpering in pleasure. He was just so tight I had to ask "are you a virgin?" He blushed and I took that as a yes but I was rapidly losing the ability to think as he slowly started to rock before pulling up with me just barely in him still and just let gravity use him on the way down. I heard his moan and answered him back in kind. I couldn't take it anymore, I flipped him I heard him gasp, but I couldn't wait anymore and I pound ed into him. He was screaming at me harder, faster. I tried to keep going but knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I used my hand to pump his cock in time with my thrusts. He screamed and his eyes rolled back before he orgasmed. I couldn't hold it anymore the tight heat got even tighter and I exploded. After I came back he was still so tight and I could feel myself get harder. I looked up and saw he was already hard again too. I looked at his face and saw him smirk " You didn't think we would only be going once did you?" "Not at all but this time you will come from just my cock and nothing else. Just my cock pumping into that tight ass of yours. You won't be able to walk tomorrow without feeling me." Harry groaned, "can't wait."

_slash end_

I fell asleep after a few more rounds and awoke still in him with him lying on top of me. He was asleep with the silliest grin on his face. I smirked, gripping his hips and flipping him, he grunted but didn't wake up. My smirk got bigger. I pulled out almost all the way, grinning as he whimpered in his sleep. I thrust in with so much force his eyes popped open as he groaned. I kissed him on the lips and whispered "Good morning." Harry giggled and kissed me "Good? no! No it's a great morning."

That was 7 years ago we have been together since. We have our own farm with three kids we adopted. Two boys and one girl.

Harry walks into the room and see's Viktor and walks over to him and wraps his arms around his shoulder. "What are you writing about babe?" He whispers in Viktor's ear before kissing it. "Just thinking about how we met." Viktor grins and he turns to see harry blush. Harry sees the grin and turns Viktor around and startles him and wraps his arms around his neck as he says " the kids are at my parents for the weekend, they took the dogs so that lust leaves you and me and I just don't know what we'll do with so much free time." Harry grins and says "I know how about you take me up those stairs and you can refresh my memory of that day." Harry giggles as Viktor picks him up and harry wraps his legs around his waist. You can hear Harry giggling until the door closes.

**The End**


End file.
